Curiousity Killed The Cat
by kblover
Summary: Keiko overhears an interesting (or is it disturbing) conversation in the girls' toilet... KuramaBotan. Rated M for language.


DIsclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Summary: Keiko overhears an interesting (or is it disturbing) conversation in the girls' toilet... KuramaBotan.

.

.

.

Keiko hummed a happy tune, giggling and skipping like a little girl on her way to the girls' toilet. She can't believe she's getting married with Yusuke tomorrow!

The gang was at a party to celebrate the upcoming event. Although they had done it before, their friends suggested doing another one - unlike bachelor parties, this one was supposed to be celebrating their marriage that would take place tomorrow. Yukina thought it was romantic. Keiko couldn't help but agree.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized when she accidentally bumped into someone.

The black haired woman that she bumped into shot a death glare her way. "Next time, watch where you're going! You have eyes, don't you?" she snapped at poor Keiko, before stomping away, the sound of her high heels against the floor following her as she left.

Keiko pursed her lips. "Rude..." she mumbled under her breath. Instantly, her happy mood was gone. She went on the rest of the journey to the toilet silently, sighing a little.

As she opened the door, Keiko couldn't help but realize it barely made a sound. Last time she checked, it would screech loudly against the floor everytime someone opened or closed it. Perhaps it was fixed? Keiko didn't mind, she rather liked it.

But just as she was about to walk over to the sink, she stopped as a moan reached her ears. For a moment, she wondered if someone was in pain and almost went up to help. But she paused as she realized she recognized the voice. She stayed still, curious, waiting for what she would hear next.

"Ah! Kurama! _S-Stop!_ "

Oh shit. Botan?

There was a chuckle. "Why?" Kurama's voice was husky as it echoed in the toilet.

"W-what if someone comes in and-"

Just as instantly as Botan went up to make an excuse, a few vines slithered out from under one of the many stalls in the toilet(they didn't seem to notice her), going for the door, and locking it from the inside, preventing anyone from entering.

And Keiko from escaping.

"There. Problem solved."

" _Ngh_! B-but..."

"If you really want me to stop, Botan, you should stop making that face." Did she imagine it or did Kurama purr? "You're making it hard for me not to go on."

Suddenly, Botan whimpered in surprise. "Ah! No! D-don't add anymore fingers in there!"

"Why not? You're so wet, you obviously enjoy this." There was a pause. "However, I must say this toilet is rather a convenience. Having a mirror inside... I can see everything, love." Kurama chuckled darkly. There was some rustling, followed by the sound of a wet pop. Keiko dared not think what the latter was.

"W-what are you doing?" Botan sputtered incredulously. "Don't take my panties off!"

"But I want to taste you."

"Y-you can't-! _Ah! Oh god..._ "

Keiko wanted to run out the door, but her whole body froze on the spot. Besides, Kurama's vines were still there, and the brunette was scared to think of the possibilities that might happen if she went for the door now.

"Kurama!" Botan sounded almost angry, but Keiko could hear her moan in pleasure. "D-don't put your fingers in when you're eating me out!" she yelled, between breathless pants.

Keiko was starting to feel dizzy.

"You keep saying don't," Kurama growled, his voice was slightly muffled, "But you're making so much dirty sounds."

"Ah! _Ahn!_ No, I'm _not_!"

"Yes, you are." Kurama chuckled again, Botan's moans growing louder in volume, "I can feel your legs quivering. Does it feel that good?"

"N-no!" The ferry girl stubbornly denied.

"Liar. I know this is turning you on."

Botan didn't reply, instead she said, "W-why are you doing this anyway? _Ah_! N-not so rough!"

"You like it rough," Kurama stated simply. There was a long pause, and Keiko could almost feel the tension in the air. "I am still angry, you know," his voice was dark, dangerously low, and sounded downright pissed off, "That you were flirting with that guy."

"I-I wasn't-!" Suddenly, there was a loud sucking sound, followed by Botan's startled cry. "O-okay! B-but that was only because you-you were... _Ah_... busy with that other woman..."

"I was refusing her advances."

"How should I know? Oh, god, Kurama... _Mmm_..."

"You shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that," Kurama scolded. "Now, you must be punished." There was the sound of rustling agaib.

"I-I'm _sorry_!" Botan's voice was almost desperate, pleading. "Please! I'll do anything! Y-you _can't_ just torture me like that and stop!"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"L-let me... l-let me come." Keiko almost fainted at hearing those words escaped her friend's lips.

Another pause hung in the air, as if Kurama was thinking it over. "No," he growled, "I think I'll make you suffer a little longer."

" _Kurama_!"

The fox demon chuckled darkly.

All of the sudden, the stall (where the noise had been coming from) slammed open. Keiko could die out of embarrassment or at the very least, hide under a rock as Kurama's gaze fixed on her. Botan came out with a glare directed at the redhead, but it soon felled, replaced by a shock look, which turned into horror, and then embarrassment. The ferry girl's face was understandably redder than hers.

"K-Keiko..." Botan started, but nothing came out.

"I see you were unable to leave." Kurama mentioned the vines at the door, summoning them to unlock it. He spoke as if he hadn't been caught having sex in the toilet - and the _girls'_ at that - and Keiko had to ponder if he wasn't crazy. "You can leave now," he went on, washing his hands.

"R-right," Keiko finally managed to muster the courage to speak up. "T-that would be for the best." She walked slowly towards the door, whilst wondering if she had been hearing things right or if her sanity was still intact. She spared one last brief glance at her friend, Botan, unsure if the blush was still evident on her face..

"I'll see you later, Botan," she said slowly. The ferry girl waved, and she offered her a weak smile, before literally dashing out the door.

 _Curiousity killed the cat._

Killed it and gouged its eyes out.

Keiko shouldn't have gone to the toilet.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Botan roared angrily, her face still bright red in embarrassment.

"How is it my fault? You brought this on yourself," Kurama said as he turned to look at her. "Plus, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Botan's blush reddened. "No, I certainly didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Weren't you begging me to let you come?"

She went up to hit her lover on the head, but he expertly dodged her. She sent him a heated glare, but the effect wore of becsuse of the blush on her face. She huffed angrily, before stomping out the bathroom, Kurama's laugh following her as she left.

Damn him.


End file.
